Kindergarten Flirting
by Tsuki no Koi
Summary: AU. De vuelta en el jardín de infantes tu madre te dirá que si un niño tira de tus coletas es que le gustas, y si los sumerge en pintura que te ama. Eso va para el resto de tu vida también. Más aún, cuando ya eres adulta y trabajas para el hombre más caliente del año. [Fic original de Wolf Blossom] (Actualización cada fin de semana)
1. Your Average Mean Old Boss

**Kindergarten Flirting**

**Summary:** AU. De vuelta en el jardín de infantes tu madre te dirá que si un niño tira de tus coletas es que le gustas, y si los sumerge en pintura que te ama. Eso va para el resto de tu vida también. Además, cuando ya eres adulta y trabajas para el hombre más caliente del año. [Fic original de Wolf Blossom]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aclaración: **Esta es una traducción del fic de Wolf Blossom "Kindergarten Flirting".

Capítulo 1: Your Average Mean Old Boss

.xx.

Ella no sabía cómo consiguió el trabajo. Su currículum no estaba lleno de una gran cantidad de experiencia en ello, lo que la hizo de forma remota calificada para el trabajo, ni tenía experiencia de vida importante. Ella acababa de graduarse en la universidad con una licenciatura en comercio en el flujo de las finanzas. Ella regresó a la universidad para hacer un máster a tiempo parcial mientras trabajaba, pero que sólo se debía a que logró conseguirse a sí misma un trabajo como jefa de secretaría de InuYasha Takahashi, el hombre más exitoso menor de treinta años, el hombre más rico en el hemisferio oriental , y el hombre más caliente del año.

Higurashi Kagome, de veintidós años, se graduó en la primavera y tenía el trabajo asegurado por la caída. Inicialmente se aplicó a ser la joven analista financiera, pero esa posición se llenó rápidamente. La compañía contactó con ella y le dijo que estaban contratando para el puesto de Secretaría Head. Se preguntaban si estaría interesada y, como una estudiante recién graduada, ella no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

Y ahora lo lamentaba.

Su jefe, de veintisiete años de edad y tiro caliente no era más que un gran matón. Él le daba exceso de trabajo, era un imbécil, hacía comentarios groseros, y la hacía quedarse hasta tarde.

Pero el trabajo pagaba bien.

Así que se quedó.

Y era fácil a la vista, a pesar de su horrible personalidad. Además, ella amaba a la autoridad que su trabajo le dio: estaba a cargo de todos los demás secretarios de todos los jefes de las oficinas en el edificio. Ellos se volvieron hacia ella para la asistencia y la mayoría de los empleados eran mayores que ella también.

— ¡Higurashi!

_Oh, ahí va el señor alto y poderoso_, Kagome pensó secamente a sí misma mientras levantó la vista de la pantalla de su computadora para ver a su jefe de pie frente a ella con impaciencia. Ella estaba en su oficina. Lo que pasaba con su trabajo era que, aunque ella era la secretaria de cabeza que no se limitó a hacer deberes secretario. Ella también estaba a cargo de la redacción de los informes de su jefe y arreglar su agenda, dando balances semanales de la empresa y que le informaba de su condición de la población para el día. Todo eso y otras cosas también.

— ¿Sí, señor? — Ella preguntó levantando la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador. Estaba de pie ante ella en sus negros pantalones de vestir y su camisa rojo sangre, de vestir también. Había una corbata patéticamente arrugada en la mano izquierda y su derecha estaba tamborileando con impaciencia en su marco de la puerta.

—Ate mi corbata.

_Umm... ¿de acuerdo?_ Pensó. Poniéndose de pie ella se dirigió hacia su jefe y tuvo la corbata de su mano. Inclinándose más cerca de lo que ella hubiera querido, Kagome envolvió el lazo alrededor de su cuello y ajustó la corbata en él. El olor de su colonia era embriagador.

El jefe de Kagome, el mitad-demonio InuYasha Takahashi, dueño del Grupo Takahashi de Empresas, director general de la flota perro General de los buques de carga, y el vicepresidente de Cefeo Incorporated, una compañía de electrónica que fabrica computadoras, reproductores de mp3, teléfonos móviles y mucho más, sólo la observó mientras se ataba la soga. Ajustándola correctamente, ella dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Algo más, señor? —preguntó ella, mirándole.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, en realidad. — Dando un paso adelante pulsó la tecla de borrar en su ordenador y le guiñó un ojo. —Haz que archivo de _Jinenji_ esté listo para mí las 7 pm. —

Kagome se quedó en blanco.

—Pero... eso era todo. —

— ¿Qué era, Kagome? — Su nombre salió de su lengua. Quería extraerle lengua hacia fuera en ese instante. —Disfruta... — Él sonrió maliciosamente mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina y salió. Kagome gritó en voz alta y pisoteó su escritorio.

_¡Él es un idiota, él es un desgraciado idiota, él es un maldito idiota!_

.xx.

Kagome, el mérito adicional de que ella era, se saltó su hora de almuerzo y tenía el archivo de _Jinenji _impreso y engrapado a las 6:48pm. Bostezó en voz alta, y salió de su oficina sólo para encontrar a otra secretaria en la oficina, y que era la secretaria de recepción. Asiente con la cabeza hacia ella, Kagome procedió alrededor de la curva en el pasillo para el gran conjunto de caoba de dos puertas que se la llevaron a la oficina de InuYasha. Ella llamó a él y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Llamó a la puerta otra vez, Kagome, con impaciencia, esperó unos momentos más antes de abrir la puerta.

Él no estaba allí.

_¿Qué...?_ Dando la vuelta Kagome semi trotó a la recepción donde Yura, la secretaria, estaba cerrando todas las computadoras en el edificio utilizando el bloqueo del maestro en su computadora.

—Yura, ¿A dónde fue InuYasha?

Yura la miró de una manera incrédula.

—Se fue como hace una hora. ¿No te dijo?

La sangre de Kagome hervía.

—No, no... Tengo el estúpido archivo de_ Jinenji_ listo.

Una vez más, Yura dio Kagome una mirada imposible.

— ¿Ya? Jinenji no llegará hasta el viernes para recogerlo.

Era lunes.

Gritando en voz alta, Kagome pisoteó a su despacho y dejó caer el archivo en su escritorio. Recogiendo las llaves, ella cerró la puerta y salió de nuevo a la sala central. Yura tenía su chaqueta en la mano y miró a Kagome con piedad.

—Ni siquiera puedes quejarte de él, que es un burro con usted y con nadie más , él es el más alto poder.

—Dímelo a mí, — murmuró Kagome duramente mientras ambas salían del edificio, asintiendo con la cabeza al guardia de seguridad durante la noche.

—Buenas noches, Hanate.

—Buenas noches, señoritas.

.xx.

—Y luego, mamá—, dijo Kagome durante la cena — él se fue. ¡Al igual que ese idiota acaba de dejar el edificio estúpido sin decírmelo y me salté el almuerzo para escribir un informe que ni siquiera era debido técnicamente hasta viernes!

Korari Higurashi, madre y confidente de Kagome, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras miraba a su hija durante su cena. Kagome regresó a casa de mal humor y su madre supo de inmediato que tenía algo que ver con su idiota y desconsiderado jefe, Takahashi InuYasha.

— ¿Tal vez se le escapó? — Korari preguntó mientras tomaba plato vacío de Kagome y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarlo. Kagome hizo lo mismo y saltó sobre el mostrador.

—Probablemente no. Él sólo quiere molestar.

Korari dio a su hija una mirada reprimenda.

—Ven ahora, Kagome, —dijo en voz baja, —no puede ser _tan_ malo.

La joven adulta resopló.

—Él es el engendro del diablo.

Korari tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te decía a ti cuando eras más joven?

Kagome la miró.

— ¿Qué?

—La forma en que un niño esconde sus sentimientos, en el jardín de infantes, es actuando significativamente para ti. — Korari guiñó un ojo a su hija deprimida. —Si él saca tus coletas, debe significar que le gustas. Si las sumerge en pintura, entonces él te ama. Y si él te pega en la cabeza, significa que él seguro quiere casarse contigo. — Korari rió. —Basta con mirarme a mí, tu padre no sólo hizo eso, sino que se intentaba pegarlo en mi pelo. Recuerdo que tuve que afeitarme pelo después... — La mujer mayor suspiró en la nostalgia.

Kagome observó a su madre de una manera perpleja antes de replicar.

—Pero él no está coqueteando conmigo—, se quejó ella. —Hizo que faltara a mi almuerzo, que me quedara hasta tarde, y trabajara duro para hacerme enojar. Y yo ni siquiera puedo salir porque es mi primer trabajo y él es mi primera referencia. Si escribo en mi hoja de vida que yo trabajaba para Takahashi InuYasha entonces cada empleador va a querer saber por qué lo dejé, ¡y si digo que es porque él es un idiota que no me van a creer porque ha ganado tantos malditos premios!

—Respira.

Kagome cerró los ojos y cantó respire, exhale, inhale, exhale. Se sentía un poco relajada y abrió los ojos. Korari la estaba mirando.

—¿Estás bien?

Kagome asintió.

—Bien. Pero sigo pensando que le gustas.

—¡Mamá!

.xx.

Al día siguiente Kagome entró en la oficina media hora antes de que se suponía que debía empezar su turno. Llevaba su nueva falda de color gris con una blusa de color rosa pálido que tenía un cuello con volantes. Se puso sus zapatos de color púrpura y caminaba como que hablaba en serio.

Lo cuál era su costumbre.

—Buenos días, Kagome. — La gente asintió en su dirección mientras caminaba junto a ellos. Escaneado de su tarjeta de claves en el ascensor, apretó 50, la planta superior del edificio y que también pertenece al propietario. Al entrar en la sala principal fue recibida por Yura.

—Takahashi-san quiere verte tan pronto como sea posible. — Yura declaró. Kagome le sonrió antes de ir a su oficina. Dejando caer su bolso y la chaqueta en la silla, cogió el archivo de Jinenji y rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de InuYasha.

Llamó a la puerta y un sordo "entre", se escuchó. Kagome abrió la puerta de la oficina abierta para encontrar InuYasha mirando fijamente a su equipo.

— ¿Algo está mal, señor?

Por una vez en su vida parecía grave.

—Sí, ven aquí por un segundo...

Kagome se acercó por detrás de su escritorio; el informe aún aferraba en la mano y miró por encima del hombro. Su informe trimestral fue liberado e InuYasha estaba buscando sobre ella, en su patrimonio neto se leía menos cuarenta y siete mil millones.

— ¿Menos? — Kagome gritó con incredulidad. Él la miró con una expresión sombría.

— ¿Tiene sentido para usted?

—No, en absoluto. Nuestro flujo de efectivo ha sido positivo por lo que sé y nuestros ingresos brutos también son positivos. — Se mordió el labio inferior e InuYasha volvió a mirar la pantalla.

— ¿Entonces por qué diablos estamos en lo negativo?

Kagome suspiró.

—Envíemelo por correo electrónico, voy a mirar por encima con el balance trimestral y las cuentas de resultados. — Aunque ella era importante en financiación, tomó su parte justa de los cursos de contabilidad. Ella sabía una cosa o dos.

De inmediato InuYasha envió un correo electrónico a ella antes de sentarse.

—Bueno, entonces. Ahora eso está en mi plato.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué?

Él sonrió.

—Sí, yo realmente no quería ser una carga a mí mismo con ir a través de nuestras cuentas de resultados y balances... Pero ahora que lo está haciendo... y oh, ¿sí se puede editar mi discurso para el próximo partido anual? —

Kagome quería dispararle. Él no da discursos en su fiesta anual ...

— ¿Qué... discurso...? — dijo ella entre dientes. La sonrisa de su jefe se hizo más amplia.

—Oh, ¿no te había dicho? Voy a empezar a dar discursos. —InuYasha se rió, viendo las muchas expresiones de Kagome. Suspirando, abatida, dejó el archivo de Jinenji en su escritorio.

—Está bien, lo haré. Aquí está el archivo.

— ¿Tan temprano? — Su voz estaba sonando con burla. —Jinenji no lo recogerá hasta el viernes.

Kagome apretó los dientes de nuevo.

—Pero ayer me dijo-.

— ¿Eh? — Su sonrisa era malvada. —Quise decir el viernes. —

Kagome y cerraba su puño.

—Creo que cuanto antes, mejor. — InuYasha era la imagen especular del Grinch en ese momento.

—Supongo que sí—, reflexionó. Kagome se volvió y comenzó a alejarse, pero él la llamó. — ¡Higurashi!

Ella se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Sí, señor?

—Te ves muy bien hoy.

Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Qué...?

—Gracias, señor.— Dándose la vuelta, ella comenzó a alejarse, pero él la llamó de nuevo.

— ¡Higurashi!

Suspirando, se dio la vuelta. _Estás a medio camino de la puerta, Kagome._

— ¿Sí, señor?

—Tú vienes a la fiesta, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, señor. Es necesario para nosotros para asistir—, dijo en un tono de evidente. Ojos de color ocre de InuYasha bailaban a la luz. Kagome tuvo que admitir, que era muy, **muy** atractivo. Tenía las orejas de perro triangulares que asomaban por debajo de su pelo trenzado de plata. Este rasgo fue emparejado con sus brillantes ojos castaños y su cuerpo inexplicablemente tonificado.

No es extraño que se le concediera el título del más caliente Hombre del Año, por tercer año consecutivo.

—Bien.

Una vez más Kagome se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y otra vez la llamó.

— ¡Higurashi!

— ¡Oh, por el amor de...! ¡InuYasha, necesito trabajar un poco! — ella explotó. Kagome nunca lo llamó por su nombre y esa fue la primera vez que escuchó su nombre de la boca de ella. Y al magnate de los negocios le encantaba el sonido de la misma. Poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia su secretaria en plena ebullición.

—Relájate—, sopló y la veía se ponía rígido con fastidio, —Sólo quería decirle que usted irá a la fiesta conmigo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron.

—Como mi cita. —

.xx.

— ¡Sango! — Kagome gimió en el teléfono esa misma tarde. InuYasha la dejó para el almuerzo y eso significaba Kagome tenía una hora de relajación antes de convertirse en la secretaria de horario tenso y a como todo el mundo la conocía. — ¡Él me dijo que yo era su cita a la fiesta! —

—No tengo idea de por qué coño te quejas—, dijo Sango, perpleja. — ¡Él está como para morirse!

—Yo no quiero dormir con él; yo quiero que se pudra en el infierno por ponerme en el infierno.

—Yo no entiendo por qué no lo dejas. Si él es un gran idiota, sal del maldito lugar. — Sango tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja. Ella estaba actualmente tomando un descanso de su trabajo; una maestra del jardín de infantes.

—Pero es mi primer trabajo, — gritó Kagome. —Si lo dejo, él no me dará una buena referencia y no voy a ser capaz de conseguir otro trabajo. Acéptalo, cuando la gente ve que he trabajado para el Grupo Takahashi de Empresas que van a querer saber por qué lo dejé.

—Diles que es un idiota.

—La gente le ama demasiado como para creer eso, — murmuró Kagome, abatida. Sango se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sabes lo que dicen Kagome? — Sango miró fuera de su ventana para ver a los niños corriendo alrededor para el recreo, —cuando los niños pequeños se burlan de las niñas, tiende a significar que ellas les gustan. Y confía en mí, lo veo todos los días.

Kagome se movió.

—Mamá me dijo lo mismo a mí ayer.

—Deberías escucharnos.

— ¡Higurashi! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, ESTÚPIDA!

Kagome gimió.

—Está de vuelta. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, adiós.

—Cuídate...

Kagome se levantó y abrió la puerta. De pie, allí mismo, estaba su jefe, siempre molesto.

— ¿Sí, señor? — Ese debe ser su lema; ella dijo que más veces que ella parpadeó en un día, eso era seguro.

—Tengo su almuerzo—, dijo suavemente entregándole una caja. Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Usted lo hizo?

—Consideramos que es un gracias por trabajar tan duro. — Guiñándole un ojo, se volvió y se fue.

_Supongo que estaba equivocada._ Volviendo a su escritorio, se sentó y abrió la caja de espuma de poliestireno. Gritando la empujó fuera de su escritorio y se levantó.

— ¡TAKAHASHI! ¡PONER GUSANOS EN UNA CAJA NO ES DIVERTIDO, MIERDA!

.xx.

**Nota de la traductora: **XD Tengo que admitir que fue un poco pesado. El inglés no es mi fuerte. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Le doy gracias a Wolf Blossom por dejarme traducir su fic. Thank you!

**Tsuki.**

**PD: **Ya sé, ya sé. Pronto iré actualizando mis fics. XD


	2. Being Nice?

**Kindergarten Flirting**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aclaración: **Esta es una traducción del fic de Wolf Blossom "Kindergarten Flirting"

Capítulo 2: Being nice?

.xx.

Kagome había estado recorriendo a través de las cuentas de resultados de la compañía y los balances tratando de encontrar dónde estaba la fuente del error que los hizo reportar un menor ingreso. Le había costado horas antes de que el seguimiento estuviera listo y poder devolverlo al departamento de Recursos Humanos, encabezado por Lin Miroku. Kagome llamó a su secretaria y le dijo que le dijera a Miroku que él necesita estar en la oficina A.S.A.P. de InuYasha.

Y luego se fue a almorzar. Un largo almuerzo, bien merecido. Sentada en un pequeño y lindo bistre italiano justo al otro lado de la calle de la empresa, Kagome tomó un sorbo de su café con leche de calabaza y especias mientras comía una barra de pan de banano. El clima era todavía bastante cálido por lo que decidió sentarse en su patio al aire libre.

_Esta es la vida. Buena comida, buen tiempo, sin InuYasha..._ frunció sus facciones cuando vio un destello color plata cruzar la calle.

— ¡Oh, no...! —ella gimió.

—Oh, sí, — InuYasha sonrió mientras se acercaba a su mesa. Quería darse una palmada en la frente, él tenía orejas de perro; su sentido del oído era cien veces mejor que el de ella.

— ¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar? —lanzó secamente Kagome. Ella no estaba de servicio en este momento, por lo que no tenía que besar el culo de InuYasha.

Le envió un guiño antes de sentarse frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo si estás **tú** para que te moleste?

— ¿Porque estoy en el descanso?

—Todavía _trabajas_ para mí.

—No, en este momento no lo hago, —murmuró Kagome, volviendo a saborear su pan de banano. Una camarera que veía el patio se acercó a su mesa y preguntó si a InuYasha le gustaría algo de comer. Ordenó de inmediato un gran café y una galleta de chocolate.

Kagome levantó una ceja.

—Pensé que los perros no podían comer chocolate.

—No pueden—, arrastrando las palabras. —Pero los humanos sí.

Kagome roló los ojos y volvió su atención a la comida. Odiaba estar sentada frente a él y odiaba todo lo que le hacía a ella... especialmente los gusanos en la caja. La orden llegó rápido e InuYasha se puso a comer.

— ¿Qué llevarás a la fiesta? —preguntó repentinamente.

Kagome lo miró.

—No lo sé todavía... probablemente no voy a saber hasta la semana antes de la fiesta. — Su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo. InuYasha levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, mejor apresúrate a saber porque tenemos que igualar.

—No iremos juntos.

—Sí, sí iremos.

—No, no iremos.

InuYasha sonrió.

—Yo soy tu jefe y lo que digo se hace.

— ¿Qué haría si digo que no acepto?

—No puedes hacerlo, — InuYasha declaró como era de hecho. Esto hizo que Kagome levantara una ceja.

— ¿No puedo?

—No.

— ¿Y por qué no? — _Yo sé que él sabe por qué yo no puedo hacerlo_. Mentalmente roló los ojos_. De lo contrario me hubiera negado hace mucho tiempo_. Sólo había estado trabajando allí seis meses y sabía que tomar el trabajo había jodido su vida.

_Realmente._

InuYasha arrugó el papel de cera de la galleta y se puso de pie con su café en la mano. Vestía un traje marrón marcado con una camisa de vestir de color cremoso debajo de su chaqueta. No había ningún lazo para hacer juego y Kagome no podía decir si él no llevaba una corbata o si no podía atar su corbata.

—Porque si sale, me aseguraré de que nadie te contrata en este país. — InuYasha envió otro guiño en su dirección. —Nos vemos adentro... — Y él se fue.

Kagome miró que su figura se retiraba antes de darse cuenta de algo.

— ¡TAKAHASHI, usted no pagó!

Lo único que podía oír era su risa.

_Que alguien le patee el culo._

.xx.

Kagome entró en su oficina y tiró la chaqueta y el bolso en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas que se combinaban curiosamente en la pequeña habitación. Ella quería nada más que acostarse y tomar una siesta en esa cosa. Ella había estado ahorrando para conseguir un pequeño y lindo apartamento y comenzar a vivir por su cuenta. Su madre insistió en que ella viviera en su casa hasta que se casara, pero Kagome no quería oír hablar de ello.

Ella quería ser independiente.

Sentada en su sillón, Kagome entró en su computadora y esperó a que sus programas se cargaran. Su teléfono sonó y ella rápidamente lo contestó.

—Grupo de Empresas Takahashi, Higurashi Kagome al habla, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — ella dijo profesionalmente en el teléfono.

—Hey Kagome, habla Yura.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Kagome se asomó por la puerta principal para ver a Yura sentada en su escritorio. _Nada parece estar mal afuera..._

—Tienes una llamada en la línea cuatro.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Conoces a Kaoru Morimoto?

Kagome frunció el ceño. Kaoru Morimoto había estado tratando de formar una alianza con el grupo Takahashi durante mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido éxito. La misión y el mandato de la empresa simplemente no coincidían con lo que InuYasha estaba tratando de lograr, por lo que nunca había aceptado formalmente la propuesta de Morimoto.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? — Kagome murmuró en el teléfono.

— ¡HIGURASHI!

—Maldita sea, dile al bastardo que se calle, — silbó. Yura rió. —No le hagas caso, sólo sigue hablando.

— ¡HiguRAAAAshi!" InuYasha cantaba mientras se acercaba a su oficina. Yura miró hacia la puerta de Kagome y mantuvo contacto visual con ella.

—Solo. Continua— dijo Kagome entre dientes.

—Él está en la línea de cuatro; ¿quieres que lo ponga en línea?

—Adelante. — Declaró Kagome justo cuando InuYasha estalló en su oficina.

— ¡KAGOME, TE HE ESTADO LLAMANDO DURANTE LA ÚLTIMA-!— Kagome silenció a su jefe con un dedo a los labios. Él levantó una ceja, pero ella comenzó a hablar por teléfono.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Morimoto. — Los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron a su audición. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

_¡Hablador!_ él pronunció. En silencio cerrando la puerta, InuYasha se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas en su oficina y Kagome discretamente puso el teléfono en altavoz.

— ¿-fusión con Takahashi?

—Lo siento, ¿podría repetir lo que dijo? — Kagome habló de una manera profesional y hábil. InuYasha tuvo que darle crédito; ella era una mujer con muchos talentos. Lo sabía desde la primera vez que la vio en la entrevista, que iría a muchos lugares y llevaría su empresa a nuevos niveles. Por eso les dijo a los de recursos humanos que la llamaran de vuelta y poder contratarla como secretaria cuando su puesto de analista financiero novel se llenó.

Pero ¿por qué actuaba como un imbécil con ella cuando era elemental para su empresa?

Takahashi InuYasha nunca había estado en una posición en la que se sintiera débil y vulnerable. ¿Y esta chica frente a él? El momento en que puso los ojos en ella su corazón comenzó a correr...

Él estaba enamorado de ella.

Y para que _ella_ no se enterara de ello, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: actuar como un idiota.__

Hasta el momento su plan estaba funcionando. No tenía ni idea, a pesar de que su amor platónico seguía cada vez más fuerte. De ahí el hecho de que la obligó a ser su cita para la fiesta anual. _Conseguiste la oportunidad, Takahashi._ Se dijo sarcásticamente. Él sabía que no tenía oportunidad en lo absoluto, a pesar de que estaba enamorado de ella, la mujer lo odiaba.

Aunque, ella tenía un aspecto bastante deslumbrante cuando el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos cada vez que la molestaba.

—Le dije: ¿Ha tratado de convencer a las principales posiciones de la compañía para que yo pueda tener una posible fusión con Takahashi?

Kagome roló los ojos.

—Señor, como les hemos dicho en numerosas ocasiones, InuYasha no será sometido a una fusión con su compañía por muchas razones estadísticas.

— ¡Nombre una! —demandó.

—Nuestra empresa es la de graduación superior en el mundo en este momento, con Cefeo Incorporated siendo tercero en la industria electrónica, por debajo de Apple y Microsoft. Su empresa es siete de los diez primeros. Una fusión con usted no tiene fundamento porque va a ser desastroso para nuestros ingresos, pero beneficioso para usted—. Kagome miró a InuYasha quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación a lo que estaba diciendo. —Es un mundo de: "perro se come a perro" ahí fuera, señor, y nos negamos a ser comidos.

Morimoto rió con frialdad.

—Dile a InuYasha que si su padre aún dirigiera la compañía, él se habría fusionado con nosotros.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron cuando vio a InuYasha ponerse de pie. Su padre era un tema delicado y todo el mundo sabía que nadie podía hablar de ello.

—Eso está cruzando la línea, — Kagome gruñó en el teléfono antes de que InuYasha pudiera decir nada y soplar su cubierta de estar en el altavoz. —Usted no tiene derecho a hablar de su padre así. ¿Y sabe qué? Olvídese de cualquier posible fusión con nuestra empresa, que nunca va a pasar después de que InuYasha se entere de lo que ha dicho.

—Lo voy a convencer, —escupió Kaoru con frialdad.

— ¿Cómo? — lo desafió. —Voy retirar su invitación a nuestra fiesta anual. Mala suerte en ponerse en contacto con él ahora. —

—No se puede revocarla. ¡Hemos estado asistiendo durante los últimos cinco años!

—Bueno, yo estoy a cargo de la lista de invitados de este año, y usted no tendría nada que hacer ahí. Ahora que tenga un buen día, tengo trabajo que hacer. — Kagome apretó el botón rojo antes de que Kaoru pudiera hacer cualquier refutación. InuYasha aún hervía de pie en posición vertical. Tenía los ojos vidriosos por la ira y todo su cuerpo estaba rígido.

Kagome tragó saliva, ella estaba en una habitación cerrada con su cabreado jefe imbécil. Su vida pasó ante sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien, señor?

— ¿**QUÉ CARAJO ACABA ÉL DE DECIR**?

Kagome saltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Re-relájate, InuYasha, — tartamudeó ella, usando su nombre de pila. Ella nunca lo había visto tan cabreado como lo estaba viendo en ese mismo momento. —No es más que un idiota... —

— ¡VOY A ABRIRLE LA GARGANTA A ESE MALDITO! — InuYasha lanzó un puñetazo a la pared y condujo su puño derecho allí. Kagome chilló...

_Eso va a costar mucho para reparar_, pensó débilmente.

Los de afuera se quedaron en silencio mortal cuando oyeron el impacto del puño de InuYasha contra los paneles de yeso. Kagome tenía que sacarlo del edificio, ella sabía que iba a hacer un alboroto si permanecía en el interior. El único lugar que podía pensar era en el jardín de la azotea que el edificio tenía. Agarrando el brazo de InuYasha, ella comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de su oficina.

—Vamos a ir a buscar un poco de aire fresco—, susurró.

—Yo no necesito aire fresco, — InuYasha gruñó, pero le permitió arrastrarlo a dónde demonios iban.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirándolos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — alguien susurró mientras ella pasaba. Kagome no se molestó en contestar, mientras examinaba su tarjeta llave para abrir un ascensor privado al que sólo pueden acceder InuYasha y los otros jefes de departamento (junto con ella misma). Arrastrando a InuYasha dentro, pulsó el botón del piso superior y oró para que InuYasha no la comiera viva en la pequeña cabina del ascensor.

.xx.

InuYasha estaba inclinado sobre la barandilla y Kagome estaba sentada en un banco, abrazándose a sí misma para mantener el calor. Estaba haciendo un poco de frío y estaba lamentando ahora no haber agarrado su chaqueta en el proceso de arrastrar a InuYasha afuera.

_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué diablos me dejó hacerlo? Probablemente me va a tirar por encima del borde del edificio antes de que se calme porque él pensará que es divertido_, pensó ella con tristeza hacia sí misma. Ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo InuYasha y se sorprendió cuando sintió el peso de una chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

—Tienes frío—, murmuró en voz baja.

Kagome lo miró con sorpresa antes de que desviara su mirada. "Gracias", susurró, abrazando la chaqueta cerca de su cuerpo. _Huele __**tan**__ bien._

InuYasha se sentó en el banco junto a ella y miró hacia el cielo.

—Gracias por arrastrándome fuera de allí—, dijo, en voz baja. —Hubiera roto el suelo en pedazos si no lo hubieras hecho. —

Kagome asintió sin decir nada.

—Sí. Me dijeron cuando empecé este trabajo que el tema de su padre está fuera de límites. Yo sólo podía imaginar lo enojado que estabas.

—Sí... — InuYasha murmuró. Kagome se sorprendió de lo dulce podría ser el chico-que era uno de los dos extremos: un imbécil total, o un amor.

_Supongo que depende de la situación…_ se dijo.

—Bueno... — InuYasha la miró con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. —¿Qué **vas** a llevar a nuestra fiesta de la empresa?

— ¡InuYasha! — Gritó Kagome. — ¡Ahora _no_ es el momento!

—Sabes, — dijo arrastrando las palabras con voz seductora, —Me _encanta_ cómo dices mi nombre.

Gruñendo, Kagome se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta.

—Bueno, estoy _muuuy_ contenta de que te sientas mejor, ¡ahora voy a terminar mi trabajo antes de que me de horas extras no pagadas!

InuYasha se rió entre dientes antes de ponerse en pie.

—Hablando de eso, ¿por qué era que había entrado a tu oficina en un principio?

Kagome se detuvo. _Uh oh._

—Miroku calculó mal los salarios para el personal. Calculó el cien por ciento que se presta a los padres salidos de la maternidad, cuando sólo damos un sesenta por ciento. Debido a eso, nuestros gastos superan nuestros ingresos y todos los números fueron arrojados fuera. — El brillo malvado estaba en sus ojos y Kagome temía por ello. — ¿Puede revisar todos los empleados que salieron de la maternidad y volver a calcular los salarios _correctamente_?

—Pero... pero...

—Gracias, _material de primera_. — Guiñó, InuYasha acomodó su chaqueta sobre los hombros y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando él llegó al ascensor, se giró sobre su hombro y la miró. — ¡Por cierto! —, le gritó.

Kagome lo miró.

—Gracias. — Su voz se convirtió en poco más que un susurro. —Por tranquilizarme.

—Sí. — Kagome agitó la mano. —No hay problema. — _¡Estúpido, imbécil, desgraciado! Espero que se caiga de un acantilado y no se rompa un pie, sino ambos. Y que le quede un cuello demasiado torcido. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Espero que todo el cabello se te caiga antes de cumplir los treinta años! Usted es un malvado ser humano. Bueno, mitad-humano._ Kagome quería tirarle una maceta en la cabeza.

_Esta es la recompensa que me dan por ser amable con él._ _Trasero de chimpancé._

— ¡TIRÓN! — chilló, mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerró y desapareció tras él.

.xx.

— ¿Él te dio tiempo extra de nuevo? — preguntó Korari a través del teléfono. Eran las diez de la noche y Kagome aún estaba en la oficina, terminando la tarea InuYasha le pidió que hiciera. Sabía que no iba a terminar antes de la medianoche y ella no quería más que a dormir.

Además todo el edificio estaba vacío, además de Hanate, el tipo de seguridad.

—Sí, — murmuró Kagome, abatida. —Es _tan_ malo.

—Sabes, cariño...

—Mamá, _no_ le gusto. Ningún hombre podría tratar a una mujer tan mal si le gustara. **Ningún hombre**.

—A menos que el hombre tenga problemas graves de ego—. Korari sonrió y Kagome se golpeó la frente.

—Está bien, mamá, lo que digas. ¿Me dejas terminar mi trabajo, así podré volver a casa y dormir antes de que otro largo día de trabajo comience mañana? —preguntó Kagome lo más cortésmente posible.

—Te dejaré la cena en el microondas—, dijo Korari dulcemente. —Sin embargo, ¿Cómo te irás a casa? Los autobuses no pasan tan tarde.

Kagome quería llorar. _Oh, sí..._ — ¿Creo que voy a tomar un taxi?

— ¿Tienes dinero para uno?

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con miedo. _No..._

—No ¿Tenemos dinero en casa?

Korari tragó saliva, se le aceleraba el pulso cardiaco.

—Lo deposité todo hoy en el banco, los pagos se estarán reduciendo de mi cuenta mañana. — El miedo de Korari fue en aumento, al igual que el de Kagome. —Cariño, ¿cómo regresarás a casa?

—Dios, no lo sé, — gimió. —Voy a averiguarlo. ¿Te llamo cuando me vaya?

—Asegúrate de hacerlo, — dijo Korari fuertemente. Diciéndole a su madre que la quería, Kagome colgó el teléfono y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas. _Él es tan malo. No puedo creer que me haya obligado a hacer esto cuando la culpa es de Miroku. ¿Qué demonios le he hecho yo a él?_

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba y Kagome se sorprendió al ver a InuYasha de pie, a los pies de la puerta, con las llaves del coche en la mano izquierda.

—Deja de llorar—, murmuró, —y trae tu chaqueta, nos vamos. —

— ¿A dónde?

InuYasha roló los ojos.

—Te llevo a casa. Le diré a Miroku que termine tu trabajo mañana.

Kagome suspiró.

—Está bien, señor. Puedo terminar y tomar un taxi a casa.

—No me mientas, Kagome. — InuYasha resopló. —Escuché tu conversación telefónica con tu mamá. Ahora trae tu chaqueta y date prisa antes de que decida cambiar de opinión.

Como no quería correr ningún riesgo, Kagome guardó rápidamente su trabajo y agarró sus cosas antes de seguir a su jefe hasta el estacionamiento de los empleados. Todo el paseo hasta allí, ella estaba rezando por que no fuese una especie de broma pesada que estaba jugando con ella.

.xx.

Kagome se enterró en el asiento acolchado de su Cadillac Escalade 2011. Nunca había estado en un vehículo tan caro antes. _Probablemente vale más que mi vida_, pensó con tristeza hacia sí misma. InuYasha estaba tocando algo de rock suave en el fondo y comenzó a conducir su casa.

— ¿Paradero? — Él la miró. Kagome miró las calles a su alrededor y señaló hacia la izquierda.

—Gire a la izquierda allí y siga recto.

Asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le dijo. Kagome observó su reflejo a través de su ventana. No sabía si darle las gracias por su hospitalidad o simplemente tomarlo sin decir nada. Por un lado era su imbécil jefe que no se preocupaba por nadie más que por sí mismo, por el contrario era un emocional, sentimental, puto bastardo.

Kagome odiaba el segundo lado.

—Gracias—, murmuró, —por el aventón. —

InuYasha asintió.

—Me estaba quedando hasta tarde para terminar algunos archivos. — Miró el espejo retrovisor. — ¿Recibió el memo de que Kôga Lang está lanzando una invitación a una cena el próximo fin de semana?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no abrí mi correo electrónico el día de hoy. Demasiado trabajo. —

InuYasha la miró durante unos segundos antes de volver sus ojos de nuevo a la carretera.

—Él tiene una invitación a cena. Miroku, Bankotsu y tenemos invitaciones una extra. Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo.

El corazón de Kagome detuvo su carrera.

_Él lo hizo... Él no lo hizo..._

— ¿Hablas en serio?

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Prácticamente haces todo el trabajo _para_ mí. Supongo que tiene sentido que vengas. Hablará de negocios, por lo que sería beneficioso para ti estar allí conmigo frente a cualquier otra persona que esté allí.

— ¿No hay un truco?

—No.

— ¿Lo jura?

—Con mi vida.

— ¿No hay gusanos en una caja en el trato?

InuYasha estalló en carcajadas.

—Acéptalo, era una buena idea.

Kagome roló los ojos.

—No, no lo era. Vuelta a la derecha en el siguiente semáforo.

InuYasha asintió y siguió sus instrucciones.

—Así que, ¿quieres?

Kagome quería decir _no_ del todo. Sería una venganza por todas las veces que era un gilipollas clase A con ella. De hecho, la palabra estaba allí mismo, en la punta de la lengua. Ella estaba esperando joderle ahora como todas las veces que él lo hizo.

_¡Dilo! ¡Di no!_

_Está justo allí._

_En la punta de la lengua..._

_Vamos Kagome..._

_Dilo._

_Dilo._

_¡Dilo!_

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?_

InuYasha sonrió.

—Sabía que ibas a decir que sí.

_Bastardo._

— ¿Cómo?

— Lo sabía. Deja de ser tan resentida, puedo olerlo en ti.

_Estúpido._

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada. InuYasha vio el santuario y rápidamente se detuvo justo en la base del conjunto de pasos que conducían a la casa. Cerró la puerta para que Kagome no pudiera salir y ella se giró hacia él.

—En serio, es casi medianoche y he tenido que lidiar con tu mierda todo el día de hoy y voy a tener que hacer frente a más de lo mismo mañana. ¡Dame un poco de paz!

—Mujer, caray, sólo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste el día de hoy. — Él roló los ojos. —Así que gracias por llevarme a la azotea, — dijo lentamente. Kagome lo miró a los ojos.

Sus hermosos ojos dorados.

—Sentí que te debía una, así que me ofrecí a llevarte a casa.

_Yo sabía que él no lo hizo por la bondad de su corazón._

InuYasha se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Kagome se alejó.

—Gracias por venir a la fiesta de Kôga conmigo, también.

_Debería haber dicho que no._

InuYasha siguió inclinándose hacia adelante y Kagome estaba pegada a la puerta. ¿_Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿No ha oído hablar de espacio personal?_ "¿Puedo irme ahora?"

InuYasha regresó a su lugar y la miró fijamente durante unos momentos antes de abrir las puertas. Sin embargo, antes de que Kagome tuviera tiempo para salir de su puerta, se bajó del auto y corrió hacia el lado del pasajero para mantener la puerta abierta para ella. Su mandíbula cayó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Siendo amable?

Kagome quería preguntar si estaba bien de la cabeza. Poco a poco se bajó del coche e InuYasha cerró la puerta. Sin palabra, él la empujó contra la puerta y la enjauló entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo del coche. Kagome sabía que estaba haciendo algo. _¡LO SABÍA!_

—Ahora puedo agradecerte mejor.

—Eres un desgraciado. Puedo presentar una denuncia de acoso sexual, ¿lo sabes?

—Podrías. Pero puedo pagar a la gente tener una coartada. — InuYasha sonrió.

—En serio, Takahashi. — Kagome luchó por salir de su trampa. —**Tengo** que irme, así que podré dormir y llegar a tiempo para el trabajo de mañana. — Ella lo miró. —De lo contrario me gritará mañana. —

—Ven una hora tarde mañana. — Se encogió de hombros. —No te detendré. —

—Sí lo harás, — dijo Kagome, con voz inexpresiva.

InuYasha sonrió.

—_Usualmente_ lo haría, pero mañana no voy a ir hasta el mediodía para que puedas entrar en un poco más tarde, _si lo deseas_.

_Hay una trampa_, Kagome se dijo a sí misma.

—Pero si no puedes terminar tu trabajo, te vas a quedar horas extras sin paga.

_Lo sabía._

Kagome trató de empujarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Me puedo ir, por favor?

InuYasha acercó su rostro a la oreja de la chica.

—_En serio_, — susurró, —_nunca nadie ha tenido la decencia de asegurarse de que me tranquilicé cuando me pongo irritado._ _**Gracias**__._

Los ojos de Kagome estaban muy abiertos.

Ella se quedó sin habla.

—Pero... — Él seguía susurrando en su oído. —Mentí sobre que Miroku hará tu trabajo. Asegúrese de tener terminado para mañana por la noche.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera replicar, apretó sus labios contra los suyos fríos para un beso rápido y repentino antes de devolverse. Guiñó a su estupefacta figura, InuYasha se acercó al asiento del conductor y entró. Él bajó la ventanilla del pasajero y gritó:

—¡Buenas noches, Higurashi! — Antes de acelerar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kagome se tocó los labios con los dedos. _Ese idiota sólo me besó_. Ella se dio la vuelta, luego de salir de su shock inicial. Su ira comenzó a burbujear.

— ¡TAKAHASHI! —gritó a nada en particular. — ¡Voy a matarte!

.xx...

**N/T: **Lamento mucho la tardanza (de veras), la luz ha estado fallando casi todos los días y las horas en que llegaba me ponía a hacer otras cosas XD En fin, la luz ya está restablecida, así que **palabra de scout** (consideren el valor que tiene esto) que iré subiendo un capi por semana, ¿Les parece? Osea, lo subiré un sábado o un domingo. ¡Tadaa! En fin. ¡Saludos!

**Tsuki.**


	3. Sexual Harassment

**Kindergarten Flirting**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aclaración: **Esta es una traducción del fic de Wolf Blossom "Kindergarten Flirting"

Capítulo 3: Sexual Harassment

.xx.

Kagome no tenía ganas de volver a trabajar al día siguiente. De hecho, ella tenía la mitad de la mente pensando en llamarse enferma y no aparecer durante el resto de la semana. Pero su idiota jefe sabía dónde vivía ahora, por lo que hacerlo podría dar lugar a resultados muy indeseable; el perdedor podría sólo acecharla a ella por pensar que era divertido.

_Nada que ver conmigo, y mi infelicidad es divertido para él,_ pensó con tristeza, metiéndose en la cama. Le dijo a su madre que InuYasha la había dejado en casa.

Y ella dijo algo así como: "¡Ohh! ¡Mira que si _realmente_ te odiara él no hubiera hecho eso!"

_Sigue soñando, mamá..._ pensó Kagome con amargura en su cabeza. Apagando su lámpara, Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la consumiera.

.xx.

Kagome entró vestida al trabajo con pantalones negros, zapatillas de color rojo y una blusa de color rojo oscuro satinado. Era miércoles, y eso significaba que en tan solo tres días Kagome podría tener su fin de semana sin su tortuoso jefe alrededor de ella, molestándola. La idea le provocó escalofríos en la espalda; ella ya estaba planeando una escapada de fin de semana a las montañas, a lo mejor con Sango.

Yura asintió en su dirección y Kagome le devolvió el gesto. Sus latidos se intensificaban mientras se acercaba a su oficina... Tenía que hacer frente a InuYasha luego de que él la besara.

Él. **La.** Besó.

¿Quién hace eso?

Es una falta de tacto besar a una chica después de poner gusanos en una caja y dárselos a ella como almuerzo. Kagome entró en su despacho, cerró la puerta y dejó todas sus cosas en el sofá de dos plazas. Se sentó en su sillón y cabizbaja por un precio tan bajo como pudo posiblemente se queda atrás. _Él dijo que iba a venir tarde hoy_, _así que puedo relajarme un poco._ Ella encendió su ordenador y gimió cuando vio _siete_ correos electrónicos de InuYasha.

Siete.

_a: kagome .higurashi -at- Takahashi. jp_

_de: inuyasha. Takahashi -at- Takahashi. jp_

tema: buenos días

hora: 8:27 am

_**Mensaje:**_

_Buenos días, Higurashi:_

_Sólo quería recordarle que tiene previsto terminar el papeleo que usted no pudo completar anoche. Si Miroku no tiene trabajo que hacer hoy, podría ser capaz de ayudarla, pero yo no contaría con ello. Diviértete y te veré al mediodía con más instrucciones de trabajo._

_Lo mejor,_

_InuYasha Takahashi_

_Gerente general- Grupo de Empresas Takahashi_

_tel: (03) 3433-1095_

_fax: (03) 3433-1096_

Kagome miró con los ojos como dagas a ese e-mail.

_—_Manera de ser un imbécil_—_, murmuró amargamente a sí misma antes de abrir el siguiente e-mail.

_a: kagome .higurashi __-at- takahashi. jp_

_de: inuyasha. takahashi -at- takahashi. jp_

tema: azul

hora: 8:33 am

_**Mensaje:**_

_Por cierto, para la fiesta de Kôga de esta semana, estoy planeando usar azul como color de coordinación para mi atuendo. Asegúrese de coincidir ;)_

_Lo mejor,_

_InuYasha Takahashi_

_Gerente general- Grupo de Empresas Takahashi_

_tel: (03) 3433-1095_

_fax: (03) 3433-1096_

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta con ese e-mail. "Realmente me acaba de decir que vestir de azul..." pensó, muy divertida hacia sí misma. No quería saber si estaba enojada con él por el correo electrónico, o reírse de su estupidez. Decidiendo permanecer indecisa, se trasladó a la siguiente dirección de correo.

_a: kagome .higurashi -at- Takahashi. jp_

_de: inuyasha. takahashi -at- takahashi. jp_

tema: archivos Horihito

hora: 8:49 am

_**Mensaje:**_

_Hola de nuevo, Higurashi. Hay algunos archivos en mi buzón de correo. Los sacarás y revisarás para mí ¿verdad? Hay tres archivos separados y se está finalizando la fusión con Shiori Horihito y su empresa de electrónica, Bat Cave Electronics. Lo necesito a las __**2 p.m.**__**en punto.**__ Voy a estar muy enojado si no lo has hecho._

_Lo mejor,_

_InuYasha Takahashi_

_Gerente general- Grupo de Empresas Takahashi_

_tel: (03) 3433-1095_

_fax: (03) 3433-1096_

Kagome volvió a leer el correo electrónico tres veces antes de poder procesar completamente lo que él quería decir. Su sangre comenzó a hervir y su temperatura comenzó a aumentar. _¡Ese idiota!_ No podía _creer_ que le pidiera revisar el archivo de fusión con Horihito Shiori. Ese era **su** trabajo; ella le había estado recordando _a él_ que lo hiciera por las últimas tres _semanas_. Kagome arrastró enojada el correo electrónico a su carpeta de **INUYASHA** y procedió a leer el siguiente, su ira se hacía cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte por segundos.

_a: Kagome .Higurashi -at- Takahashi. jp_

_de: InuYasha. Takahashi -at- Takahashi. jp_

tema: la pared

hora: 9:01 am

_**Mensaje:**_

_Por cierto, ¿puedes llamar a alguien para arreglar la pared de tu oficina?_

_Lo mejor,_

_InuYasha Takahashi_

_Gerente general- Grupo de Empresas Takahashi_

_tel: (03) 3433-1095_

_fax: (03) 3433-1096_

Kagome roló los ojos mientras arrastraba el correo electrónico a su archivo de InuYasha. "Como si fuera a dejar permanecer el agujero en mi pared, idiota."

Ella procedió al quinto de los siete correos electrónicos.

_a: kagome .higurashi -at- Takahashi. jp_

_de: InuYasha. Takahashi -at- Takahashi. jp_

tema: Kôga

hora: 9:05 am

_**Mensaje:**_

_¿Se puede llamar Kôga más tarde y decirle que nuestra lista de invitados está lista? Usted y yo, Miroku y su nuevo compañero de mierda Nazuna, Bankotsu y su esposa Kazumi._

_Lo mejor,_

_InuYasha Takahashi_

_Gerente general- Grupo de Empresas Takahashi_

_tel: (03) 3433-1095_

_fax: (03) 3433-1096_

Kagome quería golpear el monitor de la computadora. No podía entender por qué él no hizo la mitad de la mierda que le dijo que hiciera a ella, él _era_ el Gerente general y ella hacía la mayor parte de su obra.

_—_Bien podría dirigir la estúpida compañía _—_, murmuró con sarcasmo a sí misma mientras se dirigía a la penúltima dirección de correo electrónico.

_a: kagome .higurashi -at- takahashi. jp_

_de: inuyasha. takahashi -at- takahashi. jp_

tema: almuerzo

hora: 9:25 am

_**Mensaje:**_

_Cuando venga a trabajar más tarde, te llevaré a almorzar._

_Lo mejor,_

_InuYasha Takahashi_

_Gerente general- Grupo de Empresas Takahashi_

_tel: (03) 3433-1095_

_fax: (03) 3433-1096_

Su ceja se arqueó.

_—_ ¿Qué diablos está mal con él?_ —_ murmuró. Primero la inundaba con trabajo y otro tipo de basura con las que no se que podía molestar en tratar, ¿y _luego_ le decía que quería salir con ella para el almuerzo? _—_Probablemente me hacen pagar por ello también_—_, añadió en el último momento cuando finalmente llegó al último de los siete correos electrónicos.

_a: kagome .higurashi -at- Takahashi. jp_

_de: inuyasha. Takahashi -at- Takahashi. jp_

tema: hermosa

hora: 9:48 am

_**Mensaje:**_

_PD: Aunque no te he visto todavía, te ves hermosa hoy ;)_

_Lo mejor,_

_InuYasha Takahashi_

_Gerente general- Grupo de Empresas Takahashi_

_tel: (03) 3433-1095_

_fax: (03) 3433-1096_

Kagome no pudo detener el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas. _Inquietante_. Guardó todos los mensajes que InuYasha le envió (como medida de precaución, en caso de que "cambiara" de opinión sobre algo, ella había guardado la prueba de su redacción exacta) y procedió con su día de trabajo. Estaba contenta de que InuYasha no estuviera cerca para molestarla...

_Él y su molesto "hombre más caliente por tres-años-seguidos". ¡GAH!_

.xx.

Kagome estaba trabajando en la oficina de InuYasha porque los reparadores estaban trabajando en su oficina sellando el agujero en la pared. Ella tuvo que admitir que la oficina de InuYasha era bastante espectacular. Era del tamaño del vestíbulo central de su piso y tenía muebles de caoba acentuando las esquinas. Su escritorio estaba en forma de L con un sillón de cuero grande escondido detrás de él, a la izquierda había una gran estantería con la mayoría de cuentas de la sociedad y a la derecha había un gran sofá de tres plazas. Delante de su escritorio había tres sillas de lujo, para cuando tenía reuniones con sus clientes. Montado en la pared derecha estaba un gran televisor y para sus placeres de visión, InuYasha había situado un sofá de dos plazas a juego con el sofá delante de la televisión

_—_Y todo lo que tengo es una pequeña y pobre oficina_—_, murmuró. Kagome había decidido revisar los archivos de Shiori primero para poder librarse pronto. Había iniciado sesión en su cuenta en su computadora y un recordatorio aparecido en su pantalla:

_¡Recuerda! ¡Recuérdale al perdedor que tiene una reunión hoy a las 1:15 pm EN PUNTO!_

Kagome miró la hora en el equipo.

_12:57 p.m._

_—_Oh, mierda...

.xx.

InuYasha había caído dormido justo después de enviar Kagome el último de los siete correos electrónicos. Se había despertado para aliviar su vejiga y decidió molestar a su siempre tan hermosa secretaria. Después de enviar el último e-mail a través de su BlackBerry, InuYasha sucumbió a dormir, él había estado durmiendo muy poco, por lo que pensó en compensarse esa mañana.

El timbre estridente de su tono de llamada lo despertó de repente.

_—_ ¿Huhh?_ —_ Llamó, mirando alrededor de su dormitorio. Dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, tanteó en busca de su teléfono y finalmente lo encontró.

_—_ ¿Qué deseas?_ —_ No sabía _quién_ lo había llamado, pero estaba seguro de que se los _pagaría._

_— _¿Sabía usted que tiene una reunión a las 1:15 con el Consejo de Administración?_ —_ Fue Kagome. _— _¡Son la 1 ahora mismo!

El sueño salió inmediatamente del sistema de InuYasha.

_— _¡OH MIERDA! ¡Entretenlos!_ —_Ordenó antes de colgar el teléfono e irse a su cuarto de baño principal. _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!_

.xx.

Kagome corrió hacia el vestíbulo principal y buscó a Yura.

_— _¡Yura!

La mujer de cabello negro miró a Kagome y levantó una ceja.

_— _¿Qué te puso tan alterada?

Kagome resopló.

_—_Fue tan gracioso_—_ Yura se rió, _—_InuYasha acaba de despertar y tiene una reunión con la Junta en…_—_Kagome miró su reloj de pulsera, un reloj Fossil de tonos café chocolate y color rosa pálido, _— _¡siete minutos!

Yura se atragantó con el aire.

_— _¡De ninguna manera! Ellos iban a discutir un posible aumento de sueldo para nosotros, porque después del pago de dividendos quedaba una cantidad sustancial de dinero restante.

_—_LO **SÉ**._ —_ dijo Kagome desesperadamente. _—_Entretenlos de la forma que puedas, ¡tengo que tener estos estúpidos archivos listos!

Yura asintió y cogió el teléfono. Marcó una extensión, que llegó justo a la persona que estaba buscando.

_—_Hey, Miroku... necesito un favor...

Kagome dio una palmada en la frente.

_— _¿Conoces a Mizu Megami? Ella está en el consejo de administración... Sí, bien...

Kagome se rió mientras se alejaba. Miroku podría entretener a Mizu Megami porque no estaba trabajando. Ponerlo a _él_ en _su_ caso podría estancar la junta por el tiempo justo para darle tiempo a InuYasha de llegar a la oficina. Kagome caminó de nuevo a su oficina y comenzó a compilar el USB con todos los documentos y las dos presentaciones que iba a dar en la reunión de hoy.

_No puedo creer que se le olvidó._

.xx.

InuYasha corrió a la oficina con el pelo mojado, su camisa de vestir arrugada y fuera del pantalón, la corbata mal puesta alrededor de su cuello, y sólo tenía un zapato (el otro lo aferraba en su mano izquierda).

_— _¡KAGOME!_ —_rugió, corriendo a la oficina.

_—_En _su_ oficina._ —_dijo Yura, poniéndose de pie. Él asintió con la cabeza.

_— _¿Has conseguido entretenerlos?

_—_Miroku está en ello_—_, declaró Yura e InuYasha rió, a pesar de la situación.

_—_Buen trabajo._ —_Luego procedió a entrar a su oficina para encontrar a su secretaria terminando de poner el último de sus archivos necesarios en una pila en su escritorio. Ella lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron.

_— _¡Te ves como un choque de trenes!_ —_exclamó en voz alta. InuYasha roló los ojos.

_—_Bueno, vaya, gracias. ¡Arréglame!

Kagome no quería hacer nada más aparte de dejarlo ir a la sala de juntas para que viera la mierda que él mismo se hizo, pero por desgracia, la bondad en su corazón le impidió hacerlo. Ella se acercó a él, le quitó la corbata y la puso correctamente antes de proceder a fijar los botones de su camisa de vestir. Sus ojos estaban fijos únicamente en el pecho de él; ella se _negó_ a mirarlo a la cara.

_Oh, Dios mío..._ pensó desesperadamente para ella misma. _Sus abdominales son tan __**tonificados**__..._ Ella quería tocarlo para ver si era real. InuYasha olió el cambio repentino en su aroma y quería reírse, su cuerpo caliente, tonificado y sexy la impresionó.

_Bueno, es como si fuera algo_, pensó para sí mismo.

_— _¡Siéntate!_ —_le ordenó y él hizo lo que le dijo, sentándose en la silla que estaba delante de su escritorio. Kagome pasó los dedos por su pelo, que todavía estaba mojado por la ducha. _Oh, hombre_, pensó. _Mojado por la ducha. Ducha... InuYasha desnudo..._ Una excitación indeseable le burbujeaba en la boca del estómago. _¿Por qué su imagen desnuda me atrae? Él no es nada más que un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre._

Pero InuYasha _también_ _captó_ ese cambio en su olor.

_Mi, oh mi…_ Su sonrisa se extendió amplia como el Grinch.

Kagome tiró de su pelo en una trenza apretada. Su pelo era más largo que _el de_ _ella_ y extrañamente le convenía también.

_— _¡Ponte los zapatos!_ —_le ordenó y él hizo lo que le dijo. Kagome se acercó a su mesa y sacó algo de la colonia que guardaba en la oficina, a todos los efectos intensivos. Ella roció un poco en él y luego procedió a atar su corbata.

_—_Eres buena en esto_—_, se las arregló para felicitar por el fuerte olor de su colonia. Era demasiado fuerte para él, pero su madre la había enviado a él durante la Navidad desde Moscú, Rusia y tuvo que usarla por respeto a ella.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

_—_Tengo un hermano pequeño y no hay padre, tenía que ser su padre, hermana y hermano mayor, todo en uno.

InuYasha la miraba. Era la primera vez que le había dicho algo de su familia a él en los últimos seis meses. En cierto modo sentía un tipo de honor, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ella evitaba cualquier conversación personal con él porque era un imbécil con ella. _Hey, me hace sentir poderoso y eso es todo lo que realmente necesito._ Quería que ella, maldita sea la quería _de tan mala forma_, especialmente cuando ella estaba vertiendo sobre él y cometiendo... deberes de _esposa_. Pero él también odiaba sentirse tan necesitado. Él era el hombre más rico de menos de treinta años, el hombre más caliente de los últimos tres años consecutivos, y el hombre de mayor éxito en el hemisferio oriental.

No necesitaba a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Y tal vez a Kagome.

Podía ser.

_—_Bien, ya estás listo. ¡Ahora vete!_ —_Cogió los archivos y el USB y se los entregó.

_— _¿No vienes?

Kagome levantó una ceja.

_—_Tú eres el Gerente general, yo soy tu secretaria. Ahora ve a ser el exitoso jefe-hombre que eres y déjame terminar la carga de trabajo imposible que me dejaste.

InuYasha se rió y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Al llegar al pie de la puerta, miró por encima del hombro.

_—_Tenía razón. Te ves hermosa hoy.

Kagome quedó boquiabierta ante él. Oh, _Dios mío. ¡Perdedor!_

.xx.

InuYasha logró salir de su reunión en paz y regresó a su oficina para encontrar Kagome mirando fijamente a la pantalla del ordenador.

_— _¿Por qué _estás_ en mi oficina otra vez?_ —_Levantó una ceja mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Kagome le envió una mirada glacial antes de volver su atención al monitor.

_—_Ellos están arreglando mi pared gracias a que algún ser desconocido pasó su puño a través de ella.

InuYasha se rió entre dientes. Dejó caer las carpetas en su escritorio y luego fue y se acostó en el sofá. Kagome no le prestó atención.

_—_Lo hiciste bien hoy, Higurashi.

_—_Lo sé.

InuYasha soltó una risa resonando.

_—_Puedo ver tu modestia.

Kagome no le hizo caso y escribió algo en el ordenador. InuYasha, sin gustarle ser ignorado, se levantó y se puso detrás de la butaca para ver lo que Kagome estaba haciendo, ella estaba trabajando en los números de ingresos para la licencia de maternidad de empleados, todavía.

_— _¿Sigues aún en eso?

Kagome fulminó con la mirada.

_— _¿Aún _en_ eso? Tuve que llamar a la gente de paneles de yeso, asegurarme de que te miraras presentable para el consejo de administración, mirar por encima de tus archivos Horihito Shiori y asegurarme de que la oficina funcionara sin problemas sin que usted estuviera aquí.

_—_No me gusta ese tono que está utilizando conmigo._ —_Su voz era apenas un susurro.

_—_Sí, bueno, me disgustas, pero no me ves quejándome de ello._ —_Giró la silla y regresó a hacer su trabajo. InuYasha dio la vuelta alrededor y se inclinó hacia Kagome, su nariz casi tocando la suya.

_—_Yo sé que no te disgusto.

_—_Sí, lo haces_—_, murmuró, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. El tentador color fue hipnotizándola y no podía concentrarse en nada. La proximidad de él, la mirada de deseo en sus ojos, la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en la ducha por la mañana. Kagome sintió esa sensación familiar de hambre fundirse en la boca del estómago.

_Maldito jefe caliente._

_—_No te gusta cómo te trato, pero yo no te disgusto.

_—_No hay diferencia,_ —_fue su inteligente respuesta. InuYasha se rió entre dientes, sus orejas de perro se ajustaron.

_—_¿Y si te beso?

Kagome tragó saliva.

_—_No sería algo nuevo, señor.

Una vez más, se echó a reír.

_— _¿Así que no te importa?

_—_Nunca dije que no me importaría._ —_Por fin volvió en sí. _—_Estás acosándome sexualmente en este momento.

_—_En realidad no._ —_InuYasha colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. _—_Yo te puedo _mostrar_ lo que el acoso sexual puede ser, pero por otra parte soy demasiado del tipo bueno.

Kagome levantó una ceja.

_— _¿Es así? Apuesto a que no me lo podría mostrar si su vida dependiera de ello._ —_Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron al darse cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que acaba de decir. InuYasha sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

Eso era lo que él esperaba que dijera.

Rápidamente se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó su labio inferior con los suyos. Kagome estaba a punto de empujarlo, pero él cogió sus manos y la mantuvo encerrada en contra de los brazos de su sillón. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y ahondó su lengua en su boca. Kagome se sentó allí en estado de shock.

_Él me besa de nuevo..._

_¿QUÉ DIABLOS HAGO?_

InuYasha soltó sus labios y pasó su lengua por el labio superior de ella, con los ojos clavados en los de ella.

_—_Eso_—_, susurró contra su boca, _—_es acoso sexual._ —_Él le soltó las manos y dio un paso atrás. _—_Y ahora, voy por tus cosas. Tengo hambre y te dije que te llevaré a almorzar.

Kagome aún estaba en shock.

_—_Uhh... no tengo hambre, señor.

Las manos le temblaban, su corazón estaba acelerado.

Ese beso se sintió...

_Bueno._

_¡No debería sentirse bien! ¡Debería odiarlo!_ Kagome quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared y crear un nuevo agujero. Ella no quería querer los labios de InuYasha junto a los suyos otra vez. _¡Maldita sea!_

_—_Si no quieres almorzar conmigo,_ —_ dijo InuYasha en ese acento sexy, _—_permanecerás horas extras no pagadas de nuevo, y esta vez no estaré para llevarte a casa.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron.

_—_Usted no lo haría.

InuYasha volvió a su sillón y se dejó caer en él.

_—_Pruébame.

Kagome lo miró por un breve momento antes de probar su suerte, y las tripas fuera de él.

_—_Está bien. Pero sólo si consigues que Miroku termine el resto de las cuentas de ingresos.

InuYasha la miró antes de soltar un bostezo.

_—_Claro, lo que quieras, Kagome.

Ella se movió.

_— _¡Estoy hablando en serio!

_—_Yo también. ¿Cualquier otra cosa que necesites?

_— _¿Para que te tires de un acantilado?

Gerente general se rió entre dientes.

_—_No se puede hacer, _material de primera_. Ahora vamos, me muero de hambre y quiero ramen.

Kagome tenía una mirada sin expresión en su rostro.

_—_Estás sacando a una chica a almorzar para comer _ramen_.

InuYasha le sonrió.

_—_Sí. Ahora ¡VAMOS!

Kagome gruñó mientras salía de su despacho, murmurando insultos en voz baja que sus orejas de perro lograron captar.

_—_Idiota, probablemente me va a hacer pagar por su maldito ramen. Acosador sexual desconsiderado. Debería poner su nada buen culo medio-humano en la cárcel…_—_Con el tiempo su voz se apagó y él no pudo oírla más. Enterró la cara de nuevo en su sofá.

_Ramen_, pensó con diversión para sí mismo. _Tal vez voy a salir con ella a ese restaurante de cinco estrellas por un bloque en su lugar. He querido probarlo…_


End file.
